


A Battle to Never Remember

by monakaatowa



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monakaatowa/pseuds/monakaatowa
Summary: Pokemon AU. With the world under threat from a new evil organization, a young girl chooses to take her revenge against those who wronged her.Written for a dr valentine exchange.





	

The moonlight poured in through the skylight, causing everything to cast large shadows. In the shadows of the gym I could see red eyes peering at me, yet when I tried to come near them they blended into the shadows and fled. Other than the creepy creatures and the nighttime only rule, this gym was absolutely normal, with a deep black field for battles and a stand for spectators.

I like to get to know the townsfolk before I move on. Saihara’s always ahead, but he can never beat me when I manage to catch up. I like to think that, through getting to know the town, the history, and the people, I’m able to strengthen the bonds between my pokémon and me! 

But throughout my travels, I've been having encounters beyond my wildest imagination. A strange organization that calls themselves DICE have been pursuing me and other trainers who hold a pokédex. The more I learned about their motives, the less I saw them as a petty thievery group, as their their true goals were revealed through my perilous encounters with their organization. Saihara and I had just moved on from a city with their largest base yet, winning a battle against admins Toujou and Shinguuji. And after that, we agreed to part ways and meet up later to avoid more trouble.

But I guess, no matter how hard I try, trouble always finds its way to me.

I've already heard the rumors about this place. The gym leader hasn't been here for days, with DICE agents being spotted near here. One of the only pokémon recaptured from them was found in front of this gym. No one wants to suspect a gym leader, but for someone like me, there's no way I can let my suspicion go….not after what they did to my friend.

So despite the danger, despite everything, for that one hope of mine, I stepped past the deserted entrance and came face to face with the gym leader of Sunyshore city.

He was a lot...younger than I expected. He grinned, showing the most wicked expression I've seen on a kid and said, “Oh, I have a challenger? Great to see you!” He studied my expression, and added, “Huh. Wow, you're that young and you've already made it to the last gym? Looks like we’ve got a champion in the making!”

“....Thanks?” I hesitated. He was practically bouncing off the floor in joy, a stark contrast to the brooding mysterious mastermind I thought I would meet.

“Aww, this isn't fair.” he cried, dipping his head down. “There's no way I can beat a humble, talented girl. Maybe I should give you this badge before I suffer a crushing defeat!” He procured the Shadow Badge and held his hand out. The shadow resembled the legendary pokémon Darkrai, who’s pictures I’ve seen in storybooks as a kid.

I can’t trust him. I’ve already resolved to confront him and take her back. I glared at him and said, “That’s a lie, isn’t it? I’m here to earn this badge, and you’re going to battle me for it!” I then straightened my posture and walked past him, on one side of the challenger’s field.

He sounded like he was hardly fazed. “You’re no fun.” he pouted. Yet, he accepted my offer, taking his place at the other side. Under his cape, I could see three pokéballs. “Are you gonna start….Akamatsu-chan?”

Of course he knew my name, I tried to tell myself. I can’t look nervous. I have to do this, for my partner.

“Alright, Ouma-kun.” I said. I reached for the first pokéball in my possession and threw out my Espeon, named after a dear friend. “Maki, go!”

She landed elegantly onto the battlefield, but quickly cowered at the shadows around here. “Don’t be afraid!” I yelled. “We can win this!” She looked back at me with a nervous expression.

Ouma-kun smirked and threw out his first pokemon, “Umbreon!” he yelled with childlike joy.

This isn’t good. I would’ve changed out Maki for a pokémon more resistant to dark types, but instead I taught her some new moves and hoped all the pokémon would be dual types. It’s a stupid mistake, I know, but I wanted her to stay in my party for my whole adventure.

“First move?” he laughed.

“Use Double team!” I yelled. If it can’t hit us, I can use other moves to wear that 

Umbreon down….hopefully.

He stared at me with a blank look before countering. “Umbreon, Dark Pulse!”

While my Espeon ran around the battlefield in an attempt to confuse the enemy, Umbreon was able to perfectly predict where she was going and released a pulse of darkness that slammed into her. She tottered, then fell over and fainted. A bead of sweat dripped down my chin as I withdrew Maki for another pokémon in my possession, also nicknamed after another friend of mine.

“Shuuichi!” I yelled, sending out my Zebstrika. A faint memory came to mind afterward. I wanted to nickname my Chatot after Saihara, but I still hadn’t nicknamed my Blitzle, and I figured sharing a name with a more menacing pokemon would be cooler than a small bird. He was still embarrassed, he’s always so easily embarrassed. I then began to smile without noticing.

“There’s a cute boy you nicknamed it after? What about me?” he pouted, flashing those puppy dog eyes again.

“H-Huh?”

“Aw, I’m just kidding, Akamatsu-chan.” he laughed. “But don’t you know not to get distracted in a battle?” Umbreon charged up a Shadow Ball, but Zebstrika dodged, as fast as lightning.

“Use Thunder Wave!” I shouted. Zebstrika nodded and charged his body with electricity. He then chased down Umbreon and rammed into the smaller pokemon. Umbreon tumbled to Ouma-kun’s feet, shaking.

“Now use Thunderbolt!” I yelled. Zebstrika charged up and released a strike of electricity that fried Umbreon.

“Umb….Umb….” It whimpered as it got back up on its feet. I couldn’t help but feel guilty for going all out. It’s not Umbreon’s fault things ended up this way.

“You know why I’m here, don’t you?” I said. “I’m here to take back what you assholes took from me!”

“Huh?” he said, with his expression dropping into disappointment. Only for a moment. His snide grin reappeared and he said, “Whatever it is, I don’t care. It’s not my job to do the easy stuff.”

“You…” I muttered, gritting my teeth. How dare he! All those trainers that lost their partner pokémon to DICE and he’s making a _ big fucking joke about it _ !

She was lost, then. Why don’t they ever understand?

“Shuuichi, Flame Charge!” I yelled. Without hesitation, he charged into the paralyzed Umbreon and knocked it out cold.

“Whoops.” he said. He withdrew Umbreon and readied another pokéball. “Come on out, Zebstrika!” Huh?

Zebstrika isn’t a dark type, and there’s no way he can have the same pokemon I do...right? That’s right!

“Don’t hesitate!” I yelled. He nodded and dragged his hooves against the ground. “Thunder wave!”

He charged up his body and charged, but Zebstrika dodged. “Use Toxic!” Ouma-kun countered. A purple aura formed around his Zebstrika and it slammed against my Zebstrika, and he was then engulfed in a purple aura. He fell to his front feet and whimpered in pain.

“Get up!” I yelled. Damn, and I picked today to not stop by the mart first. “It’ll be alright.” With difficulty, he stood back up. He winched from the pain and ran to the side to dodge a Shadow Claw attack. His attempt to counter with a Thunderbolt missed by a wide margin, and he collapsed in front of Zebstrika. Ouma-kun’s Zebstrika towered over mine, and its eyes began to glow yellow. Then, my Zebstrika became enraged, thrashing about to attack the enemy only to hurt itself in the process.

“Stop messing around! I know who you are!” I yelled. “What’s your deal?”

He grinned and put a finger to his lips. “Akamatsu-chan, have you ever wondered if there’s a world outside our own?”

“Of course there is! The distortion world, Dialga’s domain-”

“Beyond that.” he cut me off. “A world with creatures we can’t even begin to understand. Did you hear about the incident in Alola?”

“...The ultra beast attack?! Didn’t the Aether Foundation collapse prove we can’t control those things?” Zebstrika fired off a thunderbolt, only to hit himself again. His Zebstrika didn’t even bother to counterattack.

“There’s one trainer that’s been able to control them with special pokéballs.” he said. “Buuuut, it’s impossible to get ahold of one, so we’ve been doing it other ways. We’ve already deciphered how to enter their dimension and retrieve a few. They’re very powerful compared to regular pokémon, I’d like to see it myself!” He crossed his arms behind his head and smiled.

“So they’re not satisfied with taking regular pokemon, they want everything? How could you side with them!? Aren’t you a gym leader!?” I snapped. I didn’t want to break down in front of Ouma-kun, though, so I forced myself to steady my breathing.

“Akamatsu-chan, did you lose something important to you?” he said. While everything he said before was nothing but mockery, the slight sincerity in his voice stopped my thoughts.

“Do you know what it’s like to lose someone?” I asked him.

“You want to know?” he responded.

Enough of this.  _ Enough _ ! “Shuuichi, Wild Charge!” I commanded. With the last of his strength, he shrouded himself in electricity and managed to land a hit on the other Zebstrika. Instantly, the illusion fell apart, and the Zebstrika turned back into Zoroark. Our pokémon struggled to stay standing, before they both fainted.

“I was right.” I muttered. “Good job, Shuuichi.” I returned him to his pokéball, and took out the last pokemon I had with me. “Come out, Chatot!”

Chatot landed on the ground and started to clean her feathers with her beak. I feel bad that I haven’t been able to think of a good name for her. Maybe Harukawa won’t mind if I have two Makis?

“Let’s finish this quickly. Shiftry!” Ouma-kun tossed out his last pokémon. “And you know, it’s not easy to break into their dimension. But while we don’t have the resources others had, we do have a special place in the Sinnoh region where DICE has managed to build a huuuuge base!”

“Where?” I said.

“If you beat me, then maybe I’ll tell you.” he said. “After all, if you can’t defeat me, you’re hopeless against them. Shiftry, Swords Dance!”

Shit. “Chatot, Double Team!” As Chatot raced around the field to build up momentum, I continued to interrogate Ouma-kun. “Why side with them? What do you gain from this?”

“That doesn’t matter.” he said, frowning. “Shiftry, Leaf Storm!”

“Not happening, Double Team!” I countered. Chatot flew as hard as her little wings would take, narrowly dodging the deadly leaves that surrounded the battlefield. Once the storm died down, she landed and went back to cleaning her feathers as Shiftry fell from exhaustion.

“Nice job, Chatot!” I yelled.

“Nice job!” she repeated.

“Your Chatot’s something else.” Ouma-kun laughed.

“I’d say she’s in the top percentage of Chatots.”

“Can’t little kids have any sayings to themselves?”

I laughed, before remembering why I was here. “Don’t try to distract me, Aerial Ace!”

Chatot slammed her body into Shiftry, and while it looked like it took quite the hit, it didn’t seem like that would be nearly enough.

“....” Ouma-kun lapsed into an uncharacteristic silence. He began to stare at me intently, so I averted my eyes and focused on Chatot.

“Chatot, use Chatter!” I shouted. While Chatot managed to land her attack, Shiftry hit her with an Energy Ball and glared at its trainer.

“....” Still nothing.

“Hyper Voice!” I yelled. Shiftry took the brunt of that attack and tumbled away before flipping back to its feet and sending out Dark Pulse, which sent her spiraling to the ground.

“Finish it off, Aerial Ace!” I yelled. Chatot pulled herself off the ground in time to avoid another Dark Pulse, and chased after the fleeing Shiftry. She drilled into her chest, then smacked her body against Shiftry. When it rolled over, I could tell it was out cold.

“We did it!” I said to Chatot. “Great job!” I withdrew Chatot and walked up to Ouma-kun. With vigor, I said, “Please, give me my badge. I have somewhere I need to be.”

He snapped out of whatever daydream he was in and acted shocked. “Eh? Battle’s over already? Oh well.” he fished through his pocket and pulled out the badge. “I guess that’s it, huh?”

I pinned it on my backpack. “What about your involvement with DICE?” I asked.

“About that,” he started, kicking his feet, “guess I’ll just quit! You’ve made me see the light, Akamatsu-chan, I promise I’ll never do anything bad again!”

“...”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” he said. He frowned and continued, “Are you gonna hurry, you know there’s other challengers other than you.”

Don’t worry about him, I told myself. If I’m gonna get her back, there’s something else I need to worry about. “You were talking about Spear Pillar, right?” I said. “I heard it’s known as the creation point of Sinnoh itself. If there’s anywhere that makes it easy to mess with space, it’s gotta be there.” With that, I turned around and made my leave.

“...Wait.” Ouma-kun stopped me as I took a step off the battlefield. When I turned back to him, he shoved a Revive into my hand. “Let me see your Espeon again.” he said.

“Why?”

“You think I’m gonna do something strange?” he laughed. “If you don’t care, you can just leave. I’m not stopping you.”

I considered leaving, but a part of myself was curious about what he wanted. What would motivate a person like Ouma-kun to join a criminal organization like that, anyway? Wait, that’s not a very hard question to answer. Still, my desire for this whole night to make sense overpowered my urgency, and I took up his request.

I sent out Espeon and used the medicine in the capsule to wake her up. When she saw him, she arched her back and hissed. He then took out his Umbreon and used a revive to wake it up.

“Maki?” I said, stroking her fur. While she was cautious, Umbreon sniffed the air and tried to get behind her. While Maki was apprehensive, when she got closer to Umbreon, she acted more affectionate. Then, Umbreon tackled her, and they began to play fight.

“That’s just as I expected.” Ouma-kun’s expression had changed, from neutral to a more somber look.

“There’s no way they can know each other….” I mumbled. Yet my memories began to fill the gaps anyway.

“....Did you meet an Eevee at Verity Lakefront?” he suddenly asked.

“Yeah. I did.” I said. “It was right after….I’m not sure if you care.”

“....” He didn’t respond, simply staring at the joyful pokémon. “Sure. Tell me.” he said. He grinned and swung his arms behind his head. “What else am I gonna do?”

“....Alright. Well, it was right after I was picked by Professor Rowan to go on a journey, about a couple years ago.” I began. I then dropped to my knees and adjusted my tie. He sat down across from me. “He had three pokemon, a Turtwig, a Chimchar, and a Piplup. I was there with Harukawa and Saihara. I chose Chimchar, Harukawa chose Piplup, and Saihara chose Turtwig. We had a huge battle, and I managed to beat both of them. Harukawa...she said that I was the strongest person she met.”

“Mh.”

“So, I thought, before heading out for the next town, I could stop by Verity Lake.” Seeing the memories flash through my vision made my heart sting, and I started to cry. “Chimchar and I, I told her we would create so many new memories, and I don’t know what happened next, but a large pokémon tackled me to the ground. Someone I didn’t know snatched up Chimchar and stole the pokéball I had, and took off. It all happened so fast, but,” I clenched my fist and smashed it against the ground, “I should’ve done something, anything! I know they still have her, and one of those stupid grunts has her, and she probably thinks I don’t care anymore, but I’m trying so hard to get her back, and it’s.…” I felt a gentle stroke against my head. “....I’m so scared.” Letting out the last of my tears, I stood up again. “But, more than that, more than anything….I’m mad.”

“I get it. I have my own little revenge against them.” he said. He swung his cape around, and told his side of the story. “I used to be apart of a crime group, but we were ambushed and had our pokémon stolen from DICE. They all got arrested ‘cause the police thought we stole them and some other ones, so I decided I’d infiltrate their group and get a little payback until they get out of jail.” he finished. “I traveled all the way here from Unova, y’know?”

“That’s far.”

“And after I ended up here, I checked out some of the lakes I heard legends about, since I figured they’d be going after the legends. I had two Eevee’s with me, and one of them got lost at Verity Lake.” He looked down at Espeon. “I don’t feel like taking her back. Keep her.”

“Not like I’d give her back anyway.” I said. “Wait, how long have you been here? How’d you become the gym leader?”

“The old gym leader wanted to take a trip to Johto, so after I challenged him, he was impressed with how I used Dark Type pokémon. So, they sorted it out so I could fill in for a few years. Not like I plan on staying that long.” he finished, staring at me and smirking. “Hah, hah, plan on taking on DICE at Spear Pillar? Not so sure if you’re gonna be safe by yourself.”

I scooped up Espeon, who whined after being separated from a long missing friend. “To be honest, I’m not sure if I can trust you. You seem like the type to come up with big lies like that. Espeon’s always been the affectionate type, anyway.”

“You think I’m lying?” he said, eyes gleaming with mischief. “Well, I’m a liar, so I can’t say I don’t understand!” He stepped ahead of me, and turned around. “I’m going whether you want me to or not, anyway, so why not go together?”

“....Fine.” I grumbled. “But let’s stop at the center, and the mart. I don’t want any complaints if you run out of Hyper Potions at a bad moment!” I pushed him along, and he wrapped his arms around me, like a clingy little brother.

“You’re so bossy, Akamatsu-chan.” he pouted.

“I guess I’m a little excited.” I said. I wasn’t sure why, but with him so close, my heart beat a little faster, and I felt I could walk with a little more confidence.

Breathe, me.

It’ll be alright. You’re not alone anymore.


End file.
